


broken pieces (together again)

by theclingyduo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, and mild comfort, i'm still reeling from yesterday so have this pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclingyduo/pseuds/theclingyduo
Summary: Tommy's eyes open after a long while, blinking the crustiness away. His eyes are unfocused, Wilbur can tell, but he can also tell the exact moment Tommy lays eyes on Wilbur andseeshim.Wilbur keeps gently stroking Tommy's hair back, even as Tommy's eyes widen. "Wil," Tommy groans, and Wilbur manages a half-smile, even though all that he feels is sorrow and pain and not a little bit of guilt (he should've been there, he should've done something different, he shouldn't have left himbehind-)"Hello, Tommy," he says softly, and just like that, that's enough to make Tommy's eyes well up.Tommy brings a hand up to his forehead, where there's still a nasty bump and gash, and his face justcrumples. "Wil," he says, arms reaching almost desperately towards him, and Wilbur feels something in his own chest crack even as he brings Tommy to his chest.-(Or: Wilbur and Tommy see each other again, after it all goes wrong, and nothing is okay.)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 148





	broken pieces (together again)

One day, Wilbur sees Tommy.

Now, that'd be normal, except for the fact that Wilbur is, well, dead, and Tommy is very much so not supposed to be dead. The first thing he does is blink at the collapsed heap in the distance, one, two, three times, before he curses and breaks out into a sprint towards him.

Wilbur falls to his knees next to his brother in all but blood, hands hovering uselessly over him for longer than Wilbur would care to admit. Tommy's just- he's beaten to _hell_ , not a single surface that Wilbur can see blood or bruise-free, and familiar, protective anger starts rolling inside Wilbur even as uncertainty stills his hands. (He hasn't felt this specific breed of anger in a long, long time.)

( _I really lost my mind when we were exiled, didn't I_ , Wilbur thinks wryly and not a little bit bitterly.)

Wilbur doesn't even know where to start with treating Tommy, doesn't know _how_ to help, and he's...he's _missed_ him. He missed Tommy, so he just, as carefully as he can, maneuvers Tommy so that his head is rested in his lap and Wilbur can brush his hair away from his eyes. It’s just like they did earlier on in their friendship, when Tommy was a little more prone to physical affection. Even as worry and fear and guilt roil in Wilbur’s stomach, something in him eases a little bit when he pulls Tommy closer.

(Wilbur's fingers brush over bruises and cuts and gashes, and it's really now that it sinks in that- Tommy's _dead_. He's dead; just like Wilbur, just like Schlatt. He's dead, and it's permanent.

What _happened_ , to cause his best friend to not only die, but die _beaten to death_? What happened to cause him to die alone? (What happened, when Wilbur abandoned him?)

What happened?)

Tommy, Wilbur's best friend. Tommy, the one who's always stood by Wilbur's side and never _once_ gave up on him (even if Wilbur gave up on him). Tommy, whose loud laughs and bright grins and cheeky smiles, though they cause headaches sometimes, make fondness well up in Wilbur's chest. He's dead. He's gone, and Wilbur doesn't know what affect that'll have on the world he's left behind. (He can only imagine how Tubbo will react.)

Wilbur’s lips twist mournfully. "Oh, Tommy," he says lowly, sorrow starting to rise in his chest. "What kind of mess have you gotten mixed up in this time, huh?" Of course, there's no answer, so Wilbur just keeps smoothing down Tommy's hair.

Wilbur can't control the outside world, but...he does remember how utterly _lost_ he felt, the first few days here.

The least he can do is make this part a little better for his best friend.

Wilbur brushes away the blood that crusts over his little brother's eyes, and breathes past the emotion that lodges in his throat as Tommy starts stirring.

Tommy's eyes open after a long while, blinking the crustiness away. His eyes are unfocused, Wilbur can tell, but he can also tell the exact moment Tommy lays eyes on Wilbur and _sees_ him.

Wilbur keeps gently stroking Tommy's hair back, even as Tommy's eyes widen. "Wil," Tommy groans, and Wilbur manages a half-smile, even though all that he feels is sorrow and pain and not a little bit of guilt (he should've been there, he should've done something different, he shouldn't have left him _behind_ -)

"Hello, Tommy," he says softly, and just like that, that's enough to make Tommy's eyes well up.

Tommy brings a hand up to his forehead, where there's still a nasty bump and gash, and his face just _crumples_. "Wil," he says, arms reaching almost desperately towards him, and Wilbur feels something in his own chest crack even as he brings Tommy to his chest.

Tommy grips Wilbur's jacket and stuffs his head into Wilbur's chest and _sobs_ , and it's been a long time since Wilbur's held his little brother like this. Tommy's always liked to pretend he was too much of a "Big Man" to want to hug his best friend, to draw comfort from him, but Wilbur knows that sometimes, all that'll help Tommy is simple, friendly, reassuring contact.

"I'm here," Wilbur murmurs, bringing a hand back and ruffling the back of Tommy's hair, brushing the crusted blood out of it. "I'm here." Tommy doesn't much react to Wilbur's words, just letting out a particularily loud sob and burrowing further into Wilbur. Wilbur just pulls him a little closer, and starts humming lowly.

"Wil," Tommy gasps out through his sobs, after a moment. He looks up at Wilbur, and gods, Wilbur's never seen his little brother's eyes so _red_. Tommy looks so utterly shattered, still painted with scars and wounds and looking younger than he has since Wilbur first dragged him into war. Tommy can barely speak through his crying, saying, "I'm _dead_ , Wil- Wil, I'm-"

"Hey, hey," Wilbur says as soothingly as he can as Tommy just starts gasping, speaking wordlessly. "Hey, I know, I know, Tommy. I know. Can you breathe with me? Can you do that?" Wilbur takes in an exaggerated breath, and watches Tommy try to mimic him. "There you go, there you go, you're doing great, you're doing great. Breathe out for me?" Tommy does, halting and hitched. They repeat this a few times, until Tommy's breathing is marginally under control. Still, though, tears stream uncontrollably down his cheeks, and something in Wilbur's chest _aches_ at how destroyed Tommy looks.

Tommy says, voice shaky but at least able to _breathe_ , now, "Wil. Wil, I'm- fuck, _Tubbo_ , what's going to happen, he's in danger, I need to-"

"Tommy," Wilbur says, and Tommy quiets, biting his lip hard enough to bleed. Wilbur shifts so that he's not quite holding Tommy in his lap, anymore, shifting them so he can meet his best friend in the eyes. "Tommy, breathe."

Tommy doesn't listen, and instead grips Wilbur's arm desperately. "Dream's going to kill Tubbo," Tommy babbles. "He's going to escape and kill him and- Wil I have to help him, I _have to_ -"

Tommy's face has gone completely terrified, and Wilbur knows exactly nothing about what his best friend is talking about, but he still needs to help him. (When he last saw Tommy in the flesh, he was terrified again, but this time...this time, Wilbur can help.)

(Or, at least, he can try.)

"We'll figure out a way," Wilbur says, and he knows that this is a dumb promise, he knows that he may not be able to help Tommy, but- he needs to get that look of hopelessness off his little brother's face. (It's never fit Tommy well, hopelessness.) Tommy meets Wilbur's eyes, his own wide and red and teary, but seems to find some modicum of truth in them, because he sighs and tries to hide how he sinks further into Wilbur's arms.

"I missed you," Tommy mutters, and Wilbur feels tears prick at the backs of his eyes. (Maybe he isn't hiding, after all.) He doesn't show it, though, just bringing Tommy in closer.

He replies, "I missed you too," and means it. Tommy goes limp, face tense but body relaxed in Wilbur's arms, and Wilbur feels a rush of affection, even as the grief of another life ended too soon crushes down on his shoulders. Wilbur wraps his arms just a little tighter around his best friend's shoulders, and though he can't feel warmth anymore, not really, he thinks he feels an inkling of it in his chest through the crushing sorrow that won't leave him.

(He pulls Tommy a little tighter, and knows he's never going to let him go.)

**Author's Note:**

> dsmp writers please revive tommy and wilbur i can't handle this please


End file.
